five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
"Mangled"
"Mangled" is a song by SilverCyberlink. It is considerably darker and more centered on electronica than the creator's previous song, the well-known "Toy Bonnie Anthem". As the title states, it is about the Mangle, it's past, it's feelings and it's desire for revenge. It will be very long, and it is a work in progress. It is sung from the point of view of Foxy, the Mangle and one of the children who tore Mangle apart. It also contains extracts from various phone calls in the games. Lyrics Intro (Phone Guy / Mangle)Category:SongsCategory:SilverCyberlink's Ideas kick beat begins, with a piano accompaniment noises'' They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? static and groan Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle"..."The Mangle"..."The Mangle"... ''cry and radio static I...am...the...Mangle. noises repeat over and over, as an animatronic scream plays behind it, followed by a weird bass Verse 1 (Mangle) I was complete, nothing was better, I am another, another replacement, they always said, as we came, "out with the old and in with the new", the children came, the smiles on their faces, but their happiness was my pain, thrown on the ground, torn apart, falling to pieces, losing everything, the staff they tried, every shift they repaired me, but eventually, they gave up, leaving me, broken here, longing for kindness, fueled by anger. Chorus (Mangle) quickens and the piano accompaniment vanishes, leaving the weird bass to get louder I am the one who always feels hate, burning strong, the fire inside, I long for repair, I dream of completion, I silently plan my revenge every night, take it from me, I tell the truth, the staff and the children, they will pay... They...will...pay...I...will...come... crashes as a buildup starts, leading into a quick drop I...shall...RETURN! song continues, this time with only the slow kick and the bass, but a melody starts floating in Verse 2 (Foxy) melody then fades out, and the kick and bass go on, and the piano comes back noises and whispering Mangle, why don't you listen to me? We may be different, yet we are the same, as I left, and you came, they said "out with the old and in with the new", the children took everything from you, I was withered, so I knew it too, thrown in storage, I could only watch from the distance, and feel sorry, parts were scattered, metal was twisted, plastic was bent, gears were clogged, no escape, for you and I, one depressed tale has taken us all. comes back, louder than before Chorus (Mangle) I am the one who always feels hate, burning strong, the fire inside, I long for repair, I dream of completion, I silently plan my revenge every night, take it from me, I tell the truth, the staff and the children, all will be sorry... All...will...be...sorry...they...shall...die. crashes as a buildup starts, leading into a quick drop You...will...DIE! beat begins again, so as the bass, which starts wobbling Break (Foxy) a while the bass stops, and so does the beat, but the piano and melody return, very softly I know how you feel... comes back, so does the bass Verse 3 (Mangle) More coming soon.